


Moist

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) Extras [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS On Break, Adult Content, Ashton needed some relief, Bathroom Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Friendship/Sex, Kinky Luke, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Promo, Public Bathroom, Public Blow Jobs, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, moist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke: Just gonna… gonna moisten my mouth.</p><p>Ashton: I’m gonna answer the own, my own question.<br/>Huh… I’ll go on tour with… the mouth, the mouth is moist?</p><p>Luke: Moist now. The mouth is moist.</p><p>Ashton: Let me know if you need to…<br/>Let me know if you need to, keep it, keep it moist.</p><p>Luke: Yeah, will do…</p><p>~*~<br/>Luke and Ashton were doing a livestream, Luke needed to moisten his mouth and Ashton proposed a crazy idea; crazy but tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moist

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be part 18.5 of the [SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/412669) series.

“Just gonna… gonna moisten my mouth,” Luke said as he took a sip of water and set the bottle back on the table.

“I’m gonna answer the own, my own question.” Ashton turned to Luke and kept talking. “Huh… I’ll go on tour with… the mouth, the mouth is moist?”

Luke let out a little laugh. “Moist now. The mouth is moist.”

“Let me know if you need to…” the drummer said, doing some weird signs with his hand and Luke again laughed. “Let me know if you need to, keep it, keep it moist.”

“Yeah, will do…”

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Luke took another sip of water as he thought back to ten minutes earlier; he still could not believe Ashton had said that to him, at least not on a livestream. He was practically staring blankly ahead of himself, sipping at the bottle of water every now and then while those words kept ringing in his head. He did not know whether he was shocked, surprised, impressed or not affected by that at all.

“I see the mouth is still not moist enough,” Ashton commented as he took a seat beside Luke and elbowed him gently in the side.

“Huh… no… still need to be moistened.”

“I was kinda guessing,” the older boy smiled as he shook his head.

Luke raised an eyebrow at him. What was he implying? Did he mean what Luke thought he was meaning? There was only one way to find out. “You’re right. Water is not what I need… but unfortunately, there’s no one who can give me what I require.”

“I’m right here Lukey Wukey.”

“Are you asking me to ask you for help?”

“Am I now?” Ashton lifted his eyebrows and asked with a really silly expression on his face.

“I dunno… I just thought you were. I mean, we’ve been here for a few days already and I’m betting you’re bored.”

“Hey, spending time with my brother and sister is not boring at all.”

“I know but I don’t think you really got into some hot and exciting action that would leave you all sweaty, which is totally not the case with me because I took a trip to Calum’s house yesterday.”

“Calum’s house? That’s interesting but I’m gonna ignore the rest of that sentence.”

“Bathroom?”

“Right now?”

“Yes. Ashton, I need you to moisten my mouth.” The moment that left Luke’s mouth, he got up and walked away before turning around. “You’re coming or not?”

The drummer looked around himself and also got to his feet, making his way in the same direction that Luke had gone. Once he reached a wooden door, he again looked around before slipping inside. No sooner he was inside, Luke had pressed him against the door and had attached his lips to Ashton’s as he reached out to lock the door at the same time. The older boy trailed a hand up Luke’s side and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer and crashing their chests together. Without wasting time, Ashton turned them around so that Luke’s lower body was pressed against the side of the counter that was beside the door. He wrapped an arm around Ashton’s neck and cupped the side of the other boy’s face with his other hand as their lips kept moving together. Eagerly, he opened his mouth and let Ashton’s tongue in when the other boy urged him to.

Luke gasped around Ashton’s tongue when the corner of the counter dug into his hips and he again turned them around. That time, Ashton had his ass pressed against the sink while Luke was in front of him. Trailing both his hands lower, Luke reached for the little black buttons of Ashton’s equally black shirt and proceeded to undo them one by one slowly. When the last one was done, he slid his hands back up and pushed the material of the shirt aside, exposing the drummer’s chest, without getting rid of the shirt or coat. Then, he went on to undo Ashton’s jeans and pushed them slightly down his thighs, along with his underwear. Once it was free of its confinement, Luke wrapped his fingers around the other boy’s penis and slowly moved it, pumping it at a steady pace. Licking Ashton’s lips one last time, he directed his mouth to one of his nipples; nipple that he took between his lips.

As his hands moved along Ashton’s dick, he rolled the tip of his tongue around the hardened bud before grazing it with his teeth and causing a hiss to escape the other boy’s parted lips. Wetting his lips, Ashton took his bottom lip between his teeth and buried his fingers through Luke’s hair. He rubbed Luke’s scalp soothingly as he thrust into the younger boy’s fist impatiently. Luke was right; he was in desperate need of some sexual relief and with his younger siblings around, he had not been keen to do anything because he did not want them to hear anything coming from his room or worse, walk in on him. He grabbed a handful of Luke’s hair and guided the other boy’s lips back to his. He pressed a light kiss there and then directed Luke’s lips to his erection. Luke shook his head and motioned for Ashton to hop onto the counter, which the drummer did without protest. With a smile on his lips, Luke leant forward and took the head of his penis between his lips.

He sucked the head lightly, pulled back to roll his tongue around it, to tease it, before taking it into his mouth again. Slowly, he took more and more of the length in and he reached for Ashton’s balls with one hand while his other hand was busy playing with his nipples. Ashton tilted his head backward, resting it against the mirror, as he let out a gasp. He breathed heavily through his mouth and kept his eyes on Luke’s face while he watched his dick going in and out of the younger boy’s mouth. Without warning, he rotated his hips and thrust into Luke’s mouth and the other boy pulled back slightly to adjust to the feeling but did not stop. Trailing his hand down Ashton’s chest, he enclosed his fingers around the older boy’s penis as well as, pumping the base of his dick as he kept sucking him. With each passing seconds, Luke’s hand and mouth moved faster and harder around Ashton’s erection and even the speed of the drummer’s hip thrusts had increased to match them.

Ashton curled his fingers tightly into Luke’s hair and gripped the edge of the counter with his other hand to restrain himself from moaning or groaning. Before Luke knew it, he felt something salty hit the back of his throat and kept pumping Ashton slowly, until he had milked him out completely. Grinning, Luke pulled away and pressed a kiss to Ashton’s lips. When they pulled back, the older boy reached out and wiped the bead of cum that was at the corner of Luke’s mouth before hopping off the counter and buttoning his shirt again. Quietly and with a frown, Luke watched him.

“What are you doing?”

“Going back outside? I’m pretty sure someone must be looking for us,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair to fix it.

“What about me?” Luke pointed to the obvious bulge in his skinny jeans.

“I’m sure you can take care of that yourself,” Ashton said while doing a jerking off movement with his hand. “Besides, my mouth is moist enough, you’re the one who needed some moistening.”

“You can’t be serious,” Luke said slowly; Ashton was probably messing with him.

“See you in a bit.” Aston pressed a kiss to his index and middle finger and then pressed them to Luke’s lips before unlocking the door and exiting the bathroom, leaving Luke to stare at the door that he again closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think and tell me if I should do more extras :)


End file.
